


Not A Monster

by bisexualsinspacee (MelonBiskitQueen)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Sheith Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/bisexualsinspacee
Summary: Sheith Week: Day 6: Galra Keith





	

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is a follow-up I do recommend reading The Truth before reading this one. It is not required, but you'll have a better idea of what has happened if you do.

“Lance. Slow down, we can’t understand what you’re saying as you’re talking too fast. What happened?” Shiro asked calmly.

“I-I-I’d gotten up for a drink and on my way to the kitchen I heard someone enter the Bridge s-so I’d decided to investigate and there-” Lance pointed towards the ship’s computer, which had been on when everybody had entered. “-was a Galra, wearing Keith’s jacket, typing on it!” he exclaimed.

“How did a Galra get on board without the Castle’s defenses going off?” Hunk asked. “Also, where’s Keith?”

Shiro had known the answer the second Lance had said the Galra was wearing Keith’s jacket. The reason the Galra had gotten on board was because it wasn’t just any Galra. It was Keith. He knew he couldn’t just walk out of the room, go to Coal and go searching for him without telling the others what he planned.

“Allura, is the red lion still in her hangar?” Shiro asked.

The look she gave him told him that she didn’t understand why that would be important, but she used the Castle’s computer to check anyway. “No. It isn’t.” She informed everyone after a couple of minutes.

“Wait, you don’t think…” Lance trailed off as the realization dawned on everyone else.

After a moment of silence Pidge spoke up. “Lance, you said he was typing on the computer right?”

“Yeah.”

“Allura would whatever he was typing still be on it?” Pidge asked.

“I think so.” Allura replied as she turned her attention back to the computer and began searching. It didn’t take her long to find it. Allura then brought it up on the screen. There were three words. ‘I’m Sorry Shiro.’

“I’m going after him.” Without another word Shiro headed straight for Coal. No one bothered going after him as they knew that no matter what they said wouldn’t change his mind.

Shiro had a feeling he knew why Keith had run. Keith didn’t see himself as Keith anymore, he saw himself as the enemy and with everything the Galra had put the team through he probably believed that everyone would turn on him now. That wasn’t the case and would never be the case. Now Shiro had to find him and tell him exactly that.

* * *

It had been a few hours since Shiro and Coal had left the Castle. So far they had found no sign of Keith and Red. During this time he had been planning out what he was going to say when he found Keith. He was going to tell Keith that it didn’t matter to him if he was Galra, that he was still Keith and that he still loved him so very much.

They were just passing a moon when Coal began to speak to Shiro. Red was on the moon, as was her paladin and apparently it had been her paladin’s idea to even let them know where they were. Without wasting time Shiro directed Coal towards the moon. Once they had entered the moon’s atmosphere it didn’t take him long to find the red lion. Shiro set Coal down beside Red and got out immediately. Keith was standing in the shadow that his lion cast, so Shiro couldn’t see him clearly, and had his back to him.

“Keith,” Shiro began.

“Don’t.” Keith interrupted . “Just don’t come any closer. You won’t like what you see.”

“Who says I won’t?” Shiro asked, slowly getting closer to where Keith stood.

“I do.” Keith replied.

“Why do you say that?” Shiro was standing in front of Red now. Keith had moved away from Red at that point and now stood in the shadows of someone of the moon’s plantlife so Shiro still couldn’t see him clearly.

“The Galra, they-they took so much from you and Allura and Pidge. I’d just be a reminder of that.”

“You’re not them Keith. You’re you, you’re Keith. Paladin to the red lion, Voltron’s right arm, my boyfriend.” Shiro smiled as he said that last part. He was no longer in front of Red, now he was standing on the edge of the shadow of the plant Keith stood under. He could see him a bit better now. The purple tint to his skin, the telltale Galra ears, but none of that mattered to Shiro. All that mattered to him was how he felt about Keith, how he would always feel about Keith.

“You still want to be with me even though I’m…” Keith trailed off. It was clear to Shiro that he couldn’t bring himself to use Galra when talking about himself.

“Yes.” To prove to him that he was serious Shiro spun Keith around and kissed him. He felt Keith freeze for a few seconds before kissing back. They stayed like for a few minutes before Shiro ended the kiss. Now that he could see Keith clearly all Shiro could do was smile and he lent his forehead against Keith’s. “I love you baby, alright? Nothing’s going to change that.”

“I love you too.” Keith replied. He sighed. “We don’t have to go back straight away, right? I-I still need time to prepare for everyone’s reactions.”

“No, we don’t have to go back straight away. We can stay out here a little longer.”

“Thank you for being so understanding, Takashi.”

He smiled. “Believe me, there’s no need to thank me.”

“I still don’t know what I did to deserve someone like you.”

“Same here, Keith. Same here.”


End file.
